


Gone.

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Peter, Alpha Thor, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, And angsty, Beta Rhodey, Endgame, M/M, Omega Steve, SO IT WORKS, Tony dies, but don’t harass me, i like my ending, its sad, so angsty, this isn’t even close to the actual ending, when Tony dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Tony snaps but it’s Steve’s world that shatters.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 56





	Gone.

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes me feel feels.
> 
> Damn.

“Mr. Stark, please,” Peter begs.

Tony’s glazed eyes seem to look through the young alpha but they stop at Steve.

Steve, his omega, who was falling apart.

“Steven,” Thor whispers. “I’m sorry.”

Steve can’t respond, just staggers forward to where Peter was begging Tony to stay alive.

Rhodey pulls Peter out of the way to let Steve fall to his knees in front of Tony.

The alpha smiles, clearly pained. “Hey, darling.”

Steve laughs softly, tasting the salt from his tears. “Hi, Tony.”

“Mr. Rogers, Tony is in critical condition. Life expectancy, less than three minutes,” JARVIS’s automated voice says.

Steve nods. 

He carefully sits next to Tony, pulling one of his alpha’s hands into his.

“We did it,” Tony muses.

Steve smiles. “We did.”

“Then why are you crying?” Tony questions.

Steve chokes on a sob. “My fucking god, Tony, you have three minutes left and you’re wondering why I’m crying.”

The alpha makes a noise of understanding.

With much difficulty, he leans over to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“I’m sorry. I wish we could have had the perfect life we wanted. I’m so sorry,” Tony whispers, and everything comes crashing down.

Steve buries his face in Tony’s neck, tears falling harder than before, trying desperately to remember everything about Tony he could.

His laugh, his smile, his voice, his touch.

Because after a minute, he’d never have those things again.

So Steve leaves his fingers through Tony’s and places their hands on the arc reactor.

Tony takes on a haggard breath before there’s deafening silence.

The blue from the glowing device fades as a strangled cry leaves Steve.

Thor says nothing, simply picks up the broken omega, and leads him away.

Rhodey and Peter stay for a moment more, looking at Tony’s dead body.

“We’ll make sure he’s ok,” Rhodey assures.

Peter nods.

“We’re going to miss you, Mr. Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
